Bloodcurse
Biography/Backstory: Bloodcurse grew up on the NightWing Volcanic Island, with his mother, Oathbreaker, his father, Strongmind, and his sister, Ashburner. He had a relatively good childhood, until his Grandfather, Deathtalons, was thrown in the lava pool for helping an unnamed RainWing escape. Afterwards, the tribe kept a close eye on Bloodcurse and his family. Oathbreaker eventually snapped and tried to kill her dragonets, herself, and her extended family, but several NightWing guards stopped her. She killed them, however, and immediately slaughtered her siblings, and her parents. Then Oathbreaker started toward Bloodcurse and Ashburner, all sanity gone from her eyes. She ripped Ashburner apart so viciously, that Bloodcurse wasn't able to even tell what his sister was. He started to cry, backing away, and hoping that his mother wouldn't follow him. Oathbreaker saw what he was doing, and growled at him to stay where he was. Then she proceeded to eat Ashburner's corpse, bones and all, right in front of him. Oathbreaker revealed to Bloodcurse that she was an animus. She then cursed him, saying, "''You cannot ever flee from your past, you will hide in shadows, and die alone, lost. You are a monster, a disgrace, and you will wander alone, a prisoner, a wraith. You are cursed from this day to feel no worth and pain, but dragons will flee from you, and you will live, ashamed. You will feel misery and you will bear the cost, paying for eternity, what others have lost." '' Bloodcurse's overscales turned dark red, and the horns on the back of his neck turned a pale red color. The silver teardrop scales turned bright red, and his eyes became yellow, with the whites turning red. Bloodcurse's underbelly became various shades of gold. Oathbreaker then seized him by his left ear and dragged him out in front of the NightWing council, where the other NightWings, as well as Oathbreaker, proceeded to tease him, and beat him up. Bloodcurse noticed his father, staring down at him from a ledge higher up, and cried for Strongmind to help him. Strongmind glared at him, and turned away. Bloodcurse managed to escape, fleeing the NightWing Island and killing several NightWings in the process. He wandered Pyrrhia for several years, and sometimes ran into other dragons who did one of two things: Ran away screaming, or attacked him, and managed to kill him, because he looked like a monster. When the dragons he met did the latter, he would resuscitate after a few hours of being dead, thus fulfilling the part of his curse that said, '''You will feel misery, and you will bear the cost, paying for eternity, what others have lost'. '' He eventually stumbled into the rainforest, miserable and angry, where he ran into two RainWings, who seemed to be... different. Afraid that they would try to kill him, and hating himself, he attacked them. He managed to severely injure the first, who had scales the color of thunderclouds, by ripping a large gash in her scales, and burning her wing. The other RainWing, who he hadn't planned on attacking, attacked him, spraying his scales with globs of venom, and ripping open his wing membranes, right before she sliced his throat and shot venom into the wound, killing him. Again. A few hours later, he opened his eyes, seeing that the RainWings were gone. He eventually tracked them down, and nearly got attacked again, but managed to convince the two not to attack him again. Eventually, they began to trust him, and he now lives in the rainforest with the two of them. Personality: Bloodcurse is, at first, a seemingly hostile looking individual who is actually very lonely, sad, miserable, and rejected. All he really wants is a friend. Appearance: Bloodcurse has gray scales with dark red overscales, and bright red teardrop scales on his sides. His face is a dark, dark, dark gray, nearly black, with gray and dark red overscales. Bloodcurse's horns are different shades of red. His wings and legs are black with dark red overscales, and his underbelly is varying shades of gold. Bloodcurse's eyes are yellow, and the whites of his eyes are red. Relationships: Oathbreaker: Bloodcurse despises his mother, and is glad that he managed to kill her when he escaped the NightWing Island. Strongmind: Bloodcurse doesn't like his father that much. Ashburner: Bloodcurse was very protective of his sister, and hated it when Oathbreaker killed her. Rainstorm: Bloodcurse has a mutual relationship with Rainstorm, and stays out of her way. Tiger: Bloodcurse feels the same about Tiger as he does Rainstorm. Trivia: * Bloodcurse was killed by a SandWing after he accidently got on the SandWing's bad side on his ninth hatching day. * Bloodcurse has tried to kill himself at least three times, but he never was able to die. * He has been killed by various dragons at least 165 times. * When Bloodcurse 'dies', his vision goes black, and he feels like he's spinning for several seconds, before he lands on something hard, after which he can't move for several minutes(which is actually several hours), until he wakes up again. * Oathbreaker cursed him to be able to heal himself when he is 'dead', but to not be able to do or say anything while he is 'dead'. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Mature Content